


Hwang Hyunjin And Cat

by hantaclub



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, This is Bad, bc im lazy tbh, caprisun, her name is cat, hyunin rise, hyunjin and jeongin are best friends, hyunjin has a fish, hyunjin is whipped for jeongin, hyunjins mom is so nice to jeongin, im sorry, jeongin drinks like two caprisuns for some reason, jeongin is awkward, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantaclub/pseuds/hantaclub
Summary: it shouldn't be so hard, but it really is for hyunjin. he's never felt this way before, so it's even worse. he never knows what to do with his hands, does he just tap jeongin's shoulder? or should he grab his hand first? hyunjin had no idea, and he really needs to think this through before he does something dumb





	Hwang Hyunjin And Cat

**Author's Note:**

> hi this sucks im sorry this is my first ao3 fic uwu but i love hyunin a lot!

it shouldn't be so hard, but it really is for hyunjin. he's never felt this way before, so it's even worse. he never knows what to do with his hands, does he just tap jeongin's shoulder? or should he grab his hand first? hyunjin had no idea, and he really needs to think this through before he does something dumb. he's been jeongin's friend for so long, and it took hyunjin a good two years to realize that maybe, just maybe, he wants to kiss the younger of the two. hyunjin often finds himself talking to his fish, cat, about his struggles. he honestly doesn't know what to do. he's never had a crush on a boy, and he's definitely never had a crush on his best friend. he doesn't even know if jeongin likes boys. he knows jeongin is pretty open minded, but he has no idea if jeongin is open to the idea of a boyfriend. 

hyunjin was sitting on his porch with jeongin, sipping a caprisun with a small smile. hyunjin glanced over at his friend and grinned. everything about jeongin made him happy. he had so many favorite things about jeongin, he could probably spend days just going through the list. he had an absolute favorite though, and that has got to be jeongin's laugh. whenever he made jeongin laugh, hyunjin just felt his heart skip a beat. jeongin looked at hyunjin, quirking his brow and setting his caprisun down. 

"okay hyunjin, what's wrong?" hyunjin froze. was he staring for too long? does he look angry? hyunjin's eyes grew wide as he looked away, his cheeks tinting pink. "uhm, nothing. i'm okay." jeongin tilted his head, and hyunjin can swear he saw his eyes twinkle in the sunlight. "are you sure? you can always talk to me hyunjinnie," jeongin said softly, placing a hand on his best friends shoulder. hyunjin nodded slowly, feeling a tingle run through his arm. jeongin chuckled, getting up and turning towards the house. "i'm gonna go see what your mom is doing." as jeongin disappeared into the house, hyunjin fell back, arms spread open. he was fucked. he knows he is going to fuck up and spill his secrets soon. he can't even look at jeongin without his heart screaming at him to tell the younger. 

"screw you yang jeongin," hyunjin whispered as he looked up into the sky, "i can't take it." he heard someone from the door laugh lightly, and hyunjin scrambled up, face bright red. jeongin smiled wide at his friend, "your mom is wondering if i am staying the night. can i?" hyunjin nodded, getting up, "yeah of course. we can have a disney marathon!" jeongin laughed loudly, leaning forward and grabbing hyunjin's wrist, "let's help your mom with the cooking!" 

so then hyunjin spent the next hour watching jeongin quietly. he realized how nice it was seeing him bond with his mother. hyunjin's mom stood next to jeongin, telling the boy about her beloved recipes and her many cooking contests she had won. of course, she sugar coated it a little, but jeongin didn't have to know that. hyunjin was stirring the soup as jeongin squeezed past him, opening the refrigerator. "do you want a caprisun hyunjin?" jeongin questioned, pointing inside the fridge. hyunjin blinked, not realizing that he was talking to him.

"sure." 

jeongin smiled and leaned into the refrigerator, pulling out two cool caprisuns. hyunjin smiled as jeongin handed him one. "you know," jeongin said suddenly, "your hair looks better this way." hyunjin furrowed his brows, like what way? his hair was probably messy, and hyunjin couldn't tell if jeongin was joking or not. apparently he wasn't joking because jeongin raised his hand and ran his fingers through his friends hair. "it's so soft! what the heck?" hyunjin smiled.

his mother came back into the kitchen and lead jeongin to another task, and hyunjin returned to stirring. jeongin seemed to have fun cooking with his mom, since he had a smile painted across his face the whole time. hyunjin liked that about jeongin. he wasn't too shy, so it was easy for his mom to get closer to the young boy. 

after dinner, jeongin and hyunjin ran upstairs into hyunjin's room. jeongin flung himself onto the bed, rolling up into the blankets. hyunjin watched as jeongin breathed in deeply, laughing afterwards. "it smells like you! it's so comforting," jeongin said, scooting over to one side so hyunjin could sit on the other side. 

"can i ask you a question?" 

hyunjin hummed, grabbing the tv remote and turning the tv on. "am i weird?" hyunjin paused, looking at jeongin, who seemed a little nervous. hyunjin was confused. weird? no never. jeongin was quirky, and he had his moments, but hyunjin wouldn't call him weird. the older of the two shook his head, brows furrowed as jeongin sighed in relief, playing with the hems of his sleeves. 

"why? do you think your weird?" hyunjin asked, now turning all his attention towards his best friend. jeongin shrugged, looking anywhere but hyunjin. jeongin pursed his lips, as if he was thinking about whether or not he should say something. hyunjin sighed, "you are not weird innie, you are perfect! you are the perfect mix of awkward and amazing." jeongin smiled at that, and nodded. he leaned to the side, hugging hyunjin for a split second, but then pointed to the tv, "let's watch movies!" 

they spent the night watching movie after movie, and hyunjin decided to call it a night when jeongin fell onto his shoulder, soft snores escaping the youngers mouth. hyunjin smiled softly, turning off the tv and going to bed. okay, maybe he didn't sleep, but he didn't want to tell jeongin that. if jeongin found out he didn't sleep, he would get scolded for not staying on a healthy sleeping schedule. hyunjin thought it was cute though, how jeongin was so enthusiastic about those kinds of things. 

he turned over in bed, and looked at his fish tank. "cat," he whispered, "what do i do? should i tell him?" cat swam around the small tank, small air bubble floating up to the top. hyunjin sighed, flipping over again and staring at the ceiling. he didn't know what to do, and he isn't sure if he should even do anything. maybe it will go away, and he wouldn't have to worry about the chest pains anymore. he thought about it a lot, from the way his palms got sweaty when jeongin would walk close to him, or the way his throat would go dry when jeongin would hug him. 

okay, maybe he liked jeongin. and maybe he really wanted to call jeongin his, but he knows that's never going to happen. "why? why did i have to fall in love with yang jeongin?" he whispered to himself quietly, careful not to wake the sleeing boy beside him. he felt a movement, and almost screamed when he felt jeongin wrap an arm around his torso. he knows jeongin likes to cuddle in his sleep, but it stills scares him when it happens. he's not used to jeongin being all that touchy because the boy is quite shy when it comes to pda. it's really cute, because he gets all pink and nervous when he does anything remotely touchy. he never really cuddles, and never let's people pinch his cheeks. hyunjin does it anyway, and he thinks every punch is worth it. it is definitely worth it because hyunjin loves to poke jeongin's dimple when he smiles, and he loves to just cup his cheeks and coo at the boy. 

"someone," hyunjin whispered, "anyone. please help me. i have no idea what to do. i don't even think he likes me back." the next thing that happened scared hyunjin shitless, and he swears he felt his soul leave his body. "why don't you ask him?" he turns over, face pale as a sleepy jeongin stared at him, eyes filled wth curiousity. "who do you like?" hyunjin gulped, either he could lie and save the friendship or he can risk it all. he watched jeongin scoot closer to him, waiting for a response. hyunjin shrugged, "oh. no one. i don't like anyone." jeongin groaned, rolling his eyes, "come on hyunjin, you can tell me!" 

hyunjin shool his head, "go to sleep idiot." jeongin pouted, and hyunjin wanted to just kiss the boy, but he couldn't. jeongin shook his head, "please tell me hyunjin! i promise i'll keep it a secret!" hyunjin sighed, turning so his whole body was facing jeongin. "do you like anyone innie?" he asked, which caught jeongin off caught because the younger began to stutter over his words and his face turned a pale pink. hyunjin swears he has seen every shade of red on this boys cheeks. it made hyunjin smile. jeongin looked down, and hyunjin realized it was now serious. 

"i like one person. but i think they like someone else." hyunjin quirked a brow, "really? tell me about them." he couldn't help but feel his heart sink, and jeongin just shrugged. "he always talks about the person, and i want it to be about me so badly but i know i'm only a friend to him. it hurts me a lot, but i just want him to be happy." him? hyunjin nodded slowly. 

"i feel you innie, i'm in a similar situation." hyunjin smiled at jeongin weakly, the light from the moon lighting up jeongin's pale face. "can i do something?" 

hyunjin nodded. jeongin scooted closer to his friend, "please don't get mad." hyunjin was confused, and he was even more confused when jeongin pressed his lips against hyunjin's slightly chapped ones. it was a short kiss, lasting maybe five seconds, but it made hyunjin's heart beat faster than it has ever beat. jeongin's face was red as he leaned back, looking past hyunjin. "oh." jeongin's eyes widened. "i'm sorry. i didn't-"

"can we do that again?" 

jeongin gasped, locking eyes with hyunjin. the older smiled, winking at jeongin playfully. jeongin slapped the other, a small laugh filling the room. "you know, i kind of had an idea you liked me since the whole screw you yang jeongin thing," jeongin said, pecking hyunjin's lips again quickly. hyunjin grabbed jeongin's hand with a smile, "really? wow that's embarrassing." jeongin nodded, "yeah it is. you looked so stupid laying on the porch. your mom was worried about you." hyunjin chuckled, "when is she not worried about me innie?" he nodded, breathing in deeply. 

"i've liked you for three years. but i always thought you liked someone else. or just not boys," jeongin stated, nodding at himself as he explained his situation. hyunjin was confused, really? "are you serious? i was sure you weren't into boys, so i stayed quiet! i've only liked you for two years, or longer but i accepted it two years ago. i was convinced you wouldn't like someone like me." 

jeongin shook his head, cuddling into hyunjin. "okay, i'm tired. let's go to bed and talk about this later."

"can our first date be at the arcade?" 

jeongin hummed, and hyunjin's heart did a flip. "i'm gonna beat your ass in that basketball game." the younger kneed the older, "shut up. you know i would win. just go to bed before i just go into the guest room."

hyunjin smiled, nodding softly and wiggling around to get comfortable. okay, he wasn't 100% sure, but he knows his fish, cat, did something. he looked at the fish tank and smiled, "thanks cat." 

he didn't realize jeongin roll his eyes with a smile, wondering why the fuck this kid was thanking his fish.


End file.
